Frost on the Window
by whisperkey
Summary: Harry is feeling isolated, lonely and depressed. He sees someone at a wedding who understands him and corresponds with her.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters Nor do I own "Hey You" by Pink Floyd.

I heard this song on the radio, and I suddenly thought of how I could make it into a songfic w/HP. This is it. I guess.

_Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Harry sat at the window. There was frost there, fuzzing the image a little, making it look like the perfect winter celebration. It was just cold. Voldemort, at last, had fallen, 3 months ago. Now, for the first time ever, he could live on his own, with no worries about Voldemort and his followers. He could do as he pleased and not be followed by an order member. But his life was empty and cold. There was noone. Ron and Hermione were left, true, but they hadn't gone through what he had. It was difficult for him to relate, now. _

_Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?  
He had been best man for their wedding 1 month ago. He had felt invisible. Standing there, people didn't see him. They saw the hero who had saved their lives. Even Ron and Hermione were affected by this crazed hero worshipping. He didn't know where to turn. He could feel one pair of eyes, watching him, understanding. _

_Hey you, don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight.  
She had come up to him that day. Those eyes, they had born through him, straight to the soul. She knew what he had been feeling. Suffocation, he supposed, was a good word for it. She had told him not to give up. To give up was to let the dark within win. She had told him that he could talk to her. _

_Hey you, out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
Would you touch me?  
Today he was sitting there, foolishly waiting for her owl. He had asked her to come stay with him today. He was feeling especially lonely. Every time he owled her, he awaited her response with the same feeling every time. Anticipation. It truly was the only thing that kept him sane and in this world. _

_Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out   
Would you touch me?_

She was the only one who saw him and talked to him. Not the silly people who just talked to him so that they could say they had talked to the famous Harry Potter. They didn't ask him how he was feeling. They assumed he was on top of the world. After all, he had defeated Voldemort, taken away his essence. No one saw that he was depressed, unhappy, no one but her.

_Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home._

She had reached out to him. And he loved her for it. She had asked him nothing. She had given him so much, and not expected a thing in return. She had gotten him to stop thinking about the past and to look to the future. He just hoped that she would be there, in the future. He didn't think he could live without her.

_But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high,  
As you can see.  
_

Of course she wouldn't. What was he thinking? She loved another. She wouldn't allow him to be in her life, like that. She couldn't see that he needed her, like he had never needed another. Maybe she could, and she just didn't care, he thought to himself, bitterly.

_No matter how he tried,  
He could not break free.  
And the worms ate into his brain._

As the doubts filled his mind, he didn't see the moving object in the sky, it fluttering and rolling in the gusts of wind. He turned away. His lips curved into a sneer.

_Hey you, standing in the road  
always doing what you're told,  
Can you help me?_

_Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,  
Can you help me?_

The pecking at the window startled him. He saw Hedwig out there, waiting impatiently to be let in. Inside, she stuck out her leg to give him the letter. As he read it, his eyes went wide. She loved him too. But, she insisted that he must give up moping and grieving, and face the world, a new person. She would help him. He just couldn't be depressed anymore. Grinning, he wrote back to her. He asked her to come visit him soon. Maybe he would visit Hermione and Ron today.   
_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall._

A/N: Did you like it? Tell me!


End file.
